


Finding Him

by Rae_Rat00



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Rat00/pseuds/Rae_Rat00
Summary: He always felt empty, incomplete.She always felt like something was missing.They meet again one fateful night and Hell follows in their wake. See what happens when Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose, and Peter and Char make a plan to protect Bella and something happens along the way.





	1. Prologue

_He left me here. He left after saying it was all a...a lie. He called me a toy and left me to die. That pixie had to have seen it. She would have told someone, unless he threatened Jasper. You know, I think the only people in that family that were even partly honest were Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. The rest of them can be chopped liver for all I care._    
 _)(End Nightmare)(_

 _Bzz._  My phone, huh, it's been a while.

_All you need to do is pretend a little longer. Trust me, little bit. All you have to do is wait just a bit longer._

_The all knowing Yoda._

_**'The hell? I don't know anyone by that name. Might as well keep it in mind though.'** _

"Bella! I'm going out with Billy tonight! Make yourself something to eat, please!" Charlie, my dad, called up to me.

"Okay, Dad!" I call back. I go down stairs after the door closes and make up some of the fish in the freezer. I ate some of it and put the rest away for later.

I heard someone's car pull up and went to look out the window. He's here now.


	2. 1

><><><Five Minutes Earlier><><><

"Really?! You are _really_ going to do this to her?! I tried to stop  _you_  from attacking her. I felt your blood lust spike through the roof! Why would I hurt her? You don't even love her anymore! Now you want to break up with her that way? I'm sorry, but I won't stand bye and watch it happen. Goodbye," I said. I went to my room and study to pack up.

"Alice, are you coming with or staying here?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You know the answer to that Jas. Someone has to stay and protect her. Go get Peter and Char and come back we'll work out a plan of action when you get back. I will see you in a few weeks," she told me.

"Okay. Good by, my dear friend. No more lies, no more fakes. See you in a few weeks," I told her.

I was already packed and ready to leave. I got my keys, kissed the top of Alice's head and flew downstairs. I looked at Rose and Emmett, nod, and walked out the door. Time to put our plan into action. I was to drive down to Texas, get Peter and Char, have them feeding of animals and come back to make a new treaty with the wolves. I just hope it works.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Nine hours later, I was in Texas looking for Peter and Char's scents. When I found them, I followed them to a ranch house, complete with small farm, horses and pitchforks.

"Hey, brother. How've ya been?" I ask, planning to pounce when he opens his mouth.

"W--" I cut him off by jumping at him.

"You don't call, you don't write! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I tell him, giving him a noogie. We start to play fight, when Char reminds Pete to explain what's been going on.

"Right, so we've been preparing the guest house for Bella, Rose and Emmett. We got them clothes and whatnot if y'all have to leave on short notice. Is the pixie ready to do what she has to?" he asked.

_Bring bring._  His phone rang.

_"Yes, Peter. I'm ready to do what I have to ta protect my friend. What will you do, though? Buh-bye now."_  With that, Alice hung up the phone. They might not act like it, but they really do love each other like siblings. Alice isn't all that annoying but she does still love fashion, but she's more down to earth than she would like people to believe.

<With Alice><Nine hours earlier>

**Time** **to do what I had to.**

I made a choice decision and let Eddie watch the vision that came with it.

)(Vision)(  
_She was walking in the forest when_ he  _came out. Edward was stalking toward her. She turned and, at first, she was overjoyed with setting him again. Seconds later, though, she saw the look in his face._

_"No-one here to stop me now. I can finally finish what I started all those weeks ago. Say your prayers, Doll, 'cause you're gonna need 'em," he said, a creepy look on his face ~*~*~_ Vision Change~*~*~  _He was walking up to the Denali's door. He asked for Tanya, said he finally wanted her and that he would stop denying the bond that pulled them together for a century or more._

)(Vision End)(

He seemed pleased with the end of that vision. He must have made the decision we expected him to, so I didn't say anything about the start of it.

"Carlisle, you, Esme, and Edward should go visit the Denali's for a little while. Rose and Emmett can have some 'alone time' and I can go visit Jasper down in Texas or maybe go shopping in Louisiana," I say. They know I love New Orleans so that's where they think I'll go. Good.

"Okay, Alice. That does sound like a good idea. See you in a few months," Carlisle said as I ran out the door to my car, my bags already packed to go. I backed out, called out a see you later, and started to drive.

<><><><With Edward><><><>

"Hey, Carlisle, I need to let Bella know we're leaving her here so she doesn't do something she'll regret. Be back in a few minutes," I told him, planning to do what I should have done for a while.

<><><><>With Bella<><><><>

**I don't think I should have eaten that last little bit of food. I don't feel to good. Maybe I should lay down for a bit.**

I go to my room and step out of my clothes and pull on some shorts and a light aqua tank top. I pull up the sheet and climb under, having thrown the quilt somewhere while I was sleeping the night before. When my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

)(Dream)(

_I was walking in the woods with Jake on the left and Jasper on the right._

_"Know that, whoever you choose, we both will still love you. We both know you'll choose °°°°°°° in the end. Just be sure you know what you're doing," they say together. I don't catch the name they say, but I'm to busy wondering why it's Jasper instead of Mike or one of the other guys that fawn over me during school. Just then, Jake turned into a_  huge  _russet wolf and ran to the left and Jasper started to shimmer as he faded off into the right. That left me alone, walking a trail I know by heart, even if I don't recognize it. At the end of the trail was something I never thought--_

)(Dream End)(

I jerked awake to a tapping on my window. I looked over and saw it was Edward. I went over to him and opened my window, letting him in.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside right quick?" Edward asked, looking a bit scared and self loathing was prominent on his handsome face.

"Okay, I'll meet you out there. Just let me change clothes," I said, looking and feeling a little apprehensive.

I tossed on a red sweater, jeans, boots, a scarf, and my black cardigan. I walked down the stairs, only stumbling once, and walked out the door.

We walked towards the woods at the back of my house and into the dark.

"Bella, we're leaving. We can't stay here any longer," he said.

"By 'we' you mean-" I'm cut off by him.

"I mean my family and myself. You are staying here. I don't want you. I already have a mate. I only wanted you because I couldn't hear your mind. I was obsessed with your blood. Everything I ever told you was a lie so you would do whatever I wanted. Just do me one favor, don't do anything stupid. It'll only hurt Charlie and Renee. I can promise you that, eventually, it'll be as though I never existed. Good bye, my little toy," he said, turning tail and running when he was done.

I began to wonder around the woods, never realizing it was this beautiful, or big. I'm still in shock from what he said. It has yet to sink in, but once it does, I know I need to be out of the woods.

I don't know how much time has passed but the sun is down and I'm still in the woods and now I'm running, trying to find Edward, even though I know he's already long gone. I eventually collapse from exhaustion. I come to I don't know how many hours later, but I'm in someone's arms being carried. The man says something I don't hear because I'm already out again.

What feels like a day or so later, I wake up in my bed. I realize that I'm not distraught, but I feel sad and depressed. I knew it wouldn't last between me and Edward, but the rest of the family? How could they just leave without so much as a 'Screw you, Bella'?

I jump up, only to fall on to my bed again. After I reorientate my body, I stand up slowly. When I stop wobbling, I walk out of my room and down the stairs to get some food.

Dad's sitting at the kitchen table talking Billy and Henry.

"Hey Dad. Hi Billy, Henry. Is there any good food?" I ask, looking at them, not missing the stunned looks they give me, but ignoring them anyway.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge. You know, you were out for almost a full week. I was starting to get worried," Charlie said. "Especially since the note you left said you would be back at seven. We found you at about the in the morning."

"I didn't leave a note, Dad. Can I see it?" I asked. Sure enough it had my nasty scrawl on it, but some thing isn't right about it. It still looked to elegant.

"Dad, I didn't write this. Let me show you," I said to him, writing the same note under what Edwart wrote.

"See, slightly different. At least I don't have to deal with his controlling-ness anymore," I said, a light humor in my voice, though I had a noticeable undercurrent of hatred.

"Well, Bells, at least you're safe. You know we all will try to keep you safe. You have our word," Billy said, looking at my eyes and taking my hand in comfort.

I pulled my hand back and say thank you. I ate my food, grabbed my keys and told them I was going holiday shopping early so I got buy the good gifts. At least it's Christmas break.

I got into my black and charcoal grey sports-car and drive halfway to Seattle before nightfall. I got the car when my truck kicked it's last a few months ago. I make it to a hotel and check in.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm going to be here for a few days. Okay, I will make sure that I don't let strangers in. Love you, too. Bye Dad," I say. He decided to call me when I was driving so I called him back when I got to the hotel.

I was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on my door. I looked out through the peephole and saw a couple of people I was never expecting to see again.


	3. 2

"Alice. Jasper. What are you guys doing here, and how did you find me?" I asked, distrust clear in my voice.

"We're here to talk. We know what Eddie did, but we were out of state. Alice was in Louisiana and I was in Texas, with my brother and his wife/mate. Rose and Emmett hate what Eddie did to, but they had to go along with it until everything was set up at my brother's place. We're sorry, Sweetie. We just needed you to know that we are going to protect you, forever if you so wish," Jasper said.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? I haven't seen hide nor hair of Rose or Emmett. You just showed up out of the blue and expect me to believe you? Why should I?" I scoffed, getting annoyed at them. I tightened down my shield so that Jasper couldn't feel me and Alice could see my future.

"Whoa, Bella! What happened? I can't see your future anymore. What did you do?" Alice asked, a shocked and slightly scared tone to her voice.

"My shield. Jasper can't feel my emotions either. It's a lovely talent to hold. I figured out how to use it when Eddie told me that he couldn't read my mind. I loved messing with him. I just never thought I would actually fall in love with him. I knew it wouldn't work, I was just kidding myself. Good thing it's Christmas break, huh?" I said, all the while laughing at their faces.

"Wow. I should have seen that one coming. I also should have told you when Eddie-boy's emotions changed and when they took a turn for the worst. It's my fault," Jasper said, looking at his feet.

"No Jasper. It's not your fault, nor is it yours, Alice. You couldn't tell me the future, because it's always changing. You can't see certain parts of my future, can you?" I asked her, moving to the side to let them in.

Alice nodded as she and Jasper walked into my hotel room.

"I can't see more than a few days, a week at most, without you blurring out, or disappearing completely. Why?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"The same reason Jasper thinks my emotions are always a little watered down. I always have my shield up," I said, looking at her eyes.

"Could you drop your shield for us, please?" Alice asked me, looking hopeful.

I nod and drop my shield completely, watching their faces. Alice is immediately sucked into some vision or another while Jasper is looking at me with a shocked face.

"Wow. Who knew a human could feel emotions that pure and true," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up, Jasper. You know I'm not entirely human. Shove off, buddy," I tell him, sticking my tounge out at him.

"She has a point there. You know, that last vision I saw had a pretty set feeling to it. You know, like it was going to happen no matter what," Alice said, looking stunned.

"Lets me guess. Me and my mate standing under the alter, both of us vampires?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alice asked, confused as all shit.

"Because I was born to be turned. It's my job to keep the vampire world safe from the likes of the Cullens and Volturi. I would have been around millennia ago but someone told Aro who I was to become. I never stood a chance," I explain, sitting down.

<><><>At the Dawn of Time<><><>

_At the_ _Dawn_ _of time, a pair of sparks appeared . There was one of white light and one of black light. Yin and yang. The dark light, the woman, was all things night. Not necessarily evil, but she was the lady of the night. She ruled vampires, werewolves, shifters, and other dark supernatural creatures. The man, the white light, timed over the day. Light fae, guardians of the heavens, all of the other light beings. They were brother and sister. Eventually, a damaged species came into reality. Humanity. What with their flaws and broken personalities, it was_ _found_ _that they caused strife between the creatures. They would insult the_ _vampires_ _and make them think the werewolves said it, they would_ _separate_ _the dark fae and light fae by saying that the lighter fae where more powerful. The wars and death were only stopped by_ _one_ _person. Her name has been lost_ _over_ _time, but she was a perfect balance of the powers of light and dark. Every time she was born, she ended wars. Every time she died, the world went to chaos. The last time she is to be born, she was never supposed to die. She was to be turned into a vampire. A vampire that could change shape, use magic, and, if need be, could eliminate the human scourge that tainted and darkened her earth, for she is the soul descendant of the brother and sister from the beginning of time._

_< ><>_Present Time<><>

As the two learned the story, through no fault of Bella, they were stunned. They both knew the story but didn't know how they knew it.

"You don't know why you know that story, or why it feels like there are things missing from your memory now. That story isn't totally done, nor complete. I and my mate were born as one person every single lifetime, except this one. I am still a perfect balance to all thing supernatural and magical, but so is my mate. I don't know who he is, but i know that he is a friend and he's not human," I say, looking at them.

"There's more. I know there is. It's almost like I was there when it happened. I was different though. Taller, stronger and faster. Why is this happening to me? To us? Can you explain it, Bella?" Alice asked, looking genuinely scared.

"Oh Allie-cat, there are a lot of things you and the rest need to know. I am forbidden from telling you. When you all realize it, I can tell you everything but until then, you and the rest need to brain storm," I say, giving them both threads to grab and pull.

After I send them on their way, I get ready for bed. I've got a list of things I'm going to get, like new fish lures for Charlie, books for Angela, and miscellaneous stuff for Jacob and Billy since we haven't really been hanging out lately.


End file.
